1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divert propulsion system and more particularly to a method and apparatus to forming a synthesized divert propulsion system from microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vehicles, including kill vehicles, interceptors, rockets and missiles are known for intercepting and destroying various airborne threats or targets, such as missiles, rockets and the like. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,378; 5,533,331 and 5,710,423. Such vehicles are known to include divert propulsion systems which are used to produce thrusts in a direction generally orthogonal to the longitudinal axis and velocity vector of the vehicle. The divert maneuvers are used to enhance the kill or intercept probability of the vehicle relative to a particular target. Both spinning and non-spinning vehicles are known. Such divert propulsion systems are under the control of a control system which receives data regarding the trajectory and distance of the target relative to the vehicle in order to determine the amount of divert propulsion to intercept the target.
Known divert propulsion systems for kill vehicles, interceptors, rockets and missiles are known to be relatively complex, large and formed from discrete, non-synthesized components and subsystems. An exemplary divert propulsion system, formed from discrete components and subsystems, is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
There are many known disadvantages associated with known divert propulsion systems as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. For example, the number of components required for the system is relatively large; typically around 30. Moreover, the systems are relatively complex and are known to include pressurization subsystems and components, propellant storage and feed subsystems and components, as well as a control and a divert thruster subsystem. Assembly of the components into a functional system requires relatively complex designs with structural, thermal, mechanical and electrical interconnections for attachment for heat, fluid and electric conduction. Interconnecting tubing and cabling is also known to be relatively complex requiring many joints, fittings, connectors, tie-downs and the like.
Such known divert propulsion systems are also known to have various design constraints. For example, such systems result in additional designs and fabrication complexity due to the interaction of the propulsion components and subsystems with other vehicle components and subsystems, such as seekers, IMUs, electronics, cabling, actuators and the like. Thus, there is a need for a simplified divert propulsion system which is less complex than known divert propulsion systems.